theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z
History Powerpuff Girls Z is an Anime adaption of the original Powerpuff Girls series made and produced in Japan. Due to the popularity of the series. Co-produced by Cartoon Network Japan and Aniplex the series was animated by Toei animation. Character designs were by Miho Shimogasa (Who also worked with Sailor Moon). Craig McCracken, the series original creator had nothing to do with PPGZ. The series had 52 episodes lasting from July 1st 2006 until April 1st 2007. After it ended, it has been aired on three different channels and currently resides on Cartoon Network Japan. An english dub was made by Ocean Group, only airing in the Phillipines, Mexico, and in Latin America. It seemed to not be too popular due to the seemingly bad acting and major line-changes. A manga was also produced in the Japan exclusive "Ribbon" ''Magazine. A single game has also been released near the end of the series. Origins Originally, PPGZ was not intended to be a Magical Girl-like anime. But it had gone through many ideas and changes and eventually formed into one while retaining most of the action planned. In the original designs and others, the girls still kept their theme colors and simular styles, but with shoe differences along many others making them different from the current PPGZ form. Its also unknown if they had normal girl names during these stages or if it was a last minute add-in. The following details are what the original series consisted of but does not have as of now: Miyako *She had very light hair, almost white in color. *Her hair was shaped like two big puffs/normal pigtails with a simple twist on the ends. *In her hair she had gold scrunchies. * Her original weapon was a jump rope. Kaoru *She wore big red hair gems *Her hair had a much more feathered look, one more closer to Buttercup's. *She used two juggler batons for weapons. Momoko *She used two big hoola hoops to fight with. *She seemed to be more faithful to the original Blossom in terms of personality. After this the series had gotten yet another change. This one was very close to the current series in terms of designs and what not. The only differences being the girls uniforms and their normal attire. Also to note was that the girls had little partners resembling stretched out Chibi's. These partners are now seen only in the title card in the current series. Possibly as reference to what was originally. As you can see to the right, their outfits and weapons resemble those used in the current series. Besides some cosmetic changes, this was how the series was intended to air, but at last moment it had gone through a big change once more. Also note that the henshins were all different originally, with Blossom's yo-yo string swirling around her in a pink spiral light, Bubbles waving her bubble wand, and Buttercup swinging her hammer down. The following changes between these two series is the following: Miyako *Her hair gained the fancy curls but was still very light colored. *She lost the two yellow scrunchies *Her outfits were more fashion oriented and cool-like, instead of being formal and modest. Kaoru *Instead of the caps she currently wears, Kaoru wore bandanas instead. *Her outfit was slightly different, but somewhat the same as Kaoru's winter attire. Momoko *Her outfit is very similiar to the second outfit she gains mid-season. Other beta forms/prototypes #One consisting of them in Kingdom Heart like attire, very closesly resembling Sora's very own outfit. Consisted of Tanktop, puffed pants, vest, gloves, and shoes. For some reason only Bubbles had a skirt, instead of pants. #The next form had them look somewhat younger and wore girly versions of the original powerpuff girl dress with long yellow scarves. Blossoms curled on the ends, Bubbles was wavy, and Buttercups had spiked edging. They also had pearl earrings and multiple striped maryjanes and pantyhose. Bubbles hair at this point resembled Miyako's but white-ish. #One close to their first beta forms. The girls wore frilled powerpuff girl dress with very big, loose white jacket and black and signature color striped stockings and white shoe-boots. Buttercups hair was facing down, while Bubbles pigtails were light yellow and worn in multiple segments. #Another gave the girls powerpuff girl dresses but with black around the breast and sleeves, as well as a special heart broach pinned to their chest. Blossom had blue, Buttercup pink, and Bubbles yellow. They had wing-like clothes, pale yellow stockings and maryjanes. #A chibi design resembling the PPG's normal design. The dress' stripe was at the very top instead of the middle. #The final prototype choice consisted of chibi but less then previous designs. The girls wore a dress with heart broach, yellow neckerchiefs and blue goggles. Bubbles hair was in long pigtails while Buttercup had two black spheres at the end of her tips. Plot In order to stop a disaster, Proffesor Utonium's son Ken Kitazawa uses Chemical Z. A new form of Professor's original substance, Chemical X. To destroy a giant glacier. The impact of Chemical Z causes several black and white rays of light to appear in the skies above New Townsville. Three ordinary girls, Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are then turned into Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, and Powered Buttercup after being engulfed in white light. However, the numerous black lights cause others to turn to the side of evil, so the Powerpuff Girls Z must use their ultra super powers to protect New Townsville from Villians. Main Characters For a full list of PPGZ characters please see: List of PPGZ characters *Momoko Akatsutsumi: Turning into Hyper Blossom, Momoko is the leader of PPGZ who is known for being a major Otaku. A hyper girl who loves sweet foods and is often scoping out the cute boys. Her dream is to one day be a beautiful bride. She has a little sister and lives with her parents. *Miyako Gotokuji: The gentle member turns into Rolling Bubbles. A popular girl who lives with her grandmother, Miyako is very sweet and loves animals. Many boys seem to be in love with her, but she doesn't seem to pay them any mind. Her dream is to become a famous fashion designer. *Kaoru Matsubara: Powered Buttercup, the tomboy of the group. Kaoru does not like this at all, especially wearing the girly skirts! A sports addict with many fangirls, Kaoru wishes to become a wrestler with her father. She has a big family and is a major hot head. Episodes For a full list of episodes please see: Powerpuff Z episode List Music The series had two opening songs #Kibou no Kakera (Pieces of Hope): Sung by Nana Kitade. It was last used in Episode 26. #Jigu THE Appa (Zig/Jig the Upper): By Hoi Festa. It started in episode 27 and was used until the series end. The series had four ending songs. #Mayonaka no door (Door of Midnight): By Liu Yi Fei. It was last used in episode 13. It features all three of the girls going out to shop late at night and having fun. It also shows the villians dressing up for the occasion. #LOOK: By Halicali. It was used from episode 14 until episode 26. This was Blossom/Momoko's ending theme. #Toori Ame (Rainshower): by Wiz-US it began on episode 27 and the last episode it was used on was 39. This is Buttercup/Kaoru's ending theme. #Himawari (Sunflower): Bubbles/Miyako's personal ending theme, this is sung by Hearts Grow and was the final ending theme. Released on june 27th 2007 was a single album with all the songs featured in PPGZ. It features singles, originals, character exclusive songs, and music. Inside the booklet shows pre-series art and what not. The length in total is 67 minutes (A hour and 7 minutes) and 51 seconds. #Kibo no Kakera #Mayonaka no door #LOOK #Jig the Upper #Tori Ame #Himawari #Intro #A day in the Lab #Monster Panic x Girlz Dispatch #Girlz Dispatch x Monster threat #Powered Buttercup: Henshin #Rolling Bubbles: Henshin #Hyper Blossom: Henshin #PPGZ: Group henshin #Versus #Mojo Jojo #Wafoo #Back in the Lab #Love and Peace #Juvenile Misdemeanor #The Scheme #Princess Fuzzy-Funk's Rowdy Fever #The rise of Him #Victory Lap #Epilogue #Sweet Chodai: Blossoms image song #Flow: Bubbles image song #Its Mighty!: Buttercups image song #Touch Me!: Image song for the entire group. Trivia *''Both Nami (Bubbles/Miyako VA) and Rumi Shishido (Sedusa/Sakurako's VA) both worked together on Ojamajo Doremi. As Momoko Asuka, and Onpu Segawa (Respectivly.) *''This show is known for its many coloring mistakes or errors in general. Much like Sonic X. '' *''Out of all the girls, Blossom/Momoko is the most unlike her PPG self. '' *''Although this series has all three girls. Blossom/Momoko seems to be the main focus of this series. '' Gallery PPGZ edo Japan and Professor.png|Edo-Japan PPGZ and Professor Manga.png Puzzle.png|Miyako has fallen to pieces! Puzzle 2.png|Puzzle Game title screen Memory.png|Momoko is tops at card games! ....Usually... Memory Game.png|Memory Game intro screen Gravity Z.png|A very unique image.... Gameplay Z.png|A very unique... weird game.... Spot the difference.png Super.png|Daily Activities. Pick a level.png|Note the error on Bubbles band Super Mix.png|Error: Bubbles band is orange, not white. vol3.png vol5.png vol15.png Collector8.png giant beta.png spa group.png Category:Alternate Series Category:Japan Category:Ht Category:Nnznd Category:Zuzu Category:Rz Category:Zr Category:Zzrk Category:Iz!fd Category:Td Category:Hhkgu! Category:Kkf!u Category:Iki! Category:Uul! Category:Kk!ut Category:Oil Category:Oout Category:Ttuo Category:Uuo Category:Uuot Category:Ttkk Category:Tuk Category:JJj Category:Gmmghf Category:Hk Category:Fgjm Category:Zjz Category:!j Category:F Category:Fm Category:Hkffjm Category:Jfkz Category:Udtd Category:ThSs Category:REea Category:Wgr Category:Qegas Category:Ghn Category:DMnh Category:Dm Category:Gngh Category:HnDd Category:Zn Category:Zjd Category:Gdmjg Category:Hhkfm Category:Jjjgd Category:MJdm Category:Hfjjm Category:GjfmMmjgfjm Category:Ffgj Category:Ggjm Category:Mgmfj Category:J Category:Fkmfkm Category:Zkhm Category:Kh Category:Hhf Category:!kzfk! Category:Hk! Category:Hk!hkf!hkf! Category:Hfk Category:Jhjm Category:Jjz Category:Fzfj Category:Zj Category:Tzns Category:Hnf Category:Ss Category:Sscyyc Category:Y Category:Cyx Category:G Category:ShZzumrmruk Category:Iim Category:Rrzj Category:Jzfd Category:Mu Category:Md Category:Fnduzm Category:Mkhfm Category:Zz Category:Mmzffjkfjk Category:Fjkfjku Category:Igl Category:Fil!Iil! Category:Lil Category:Gigk Category:GkiIig Category:Lkjkfuk Category:Ffuk Category:Gil Category:Il Category:Frk Category:GhrOo Category:K Category:Oo Category:O Category:Okdukfz Category:Mfh Category:Hhm Category:FHhf Category:Jh!f Category:U!jkjzfflfzi Category:Zidk Category:Fuk! Category:!ful!gUof Category:Lfku! Category:IkUutuzuk Category:Zi Category:Izk Category:Zjm Category:Jhmff Category:K! Category:Ukg!u Category:K!Igl! Category:Jl! Category:Mhj Category:FnG Category:H!f Category:Nd Category:Jhmf Category:Gg!.j Category:Gjl! Category:Jjk!g Category:G!jk Category:Jfkm Category:H! Category:J!gk Category:KH Category:Mffh Category:Mka